No Remorse
by RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNSof.the.HeaRT
Summary: Katniss is a super-amped fighting machine turned robber. Peeta has left District 12 to try to become her partner, all the while working for the Capitol as an undercover operative. Will Peeta turn Katniss in? Will Katniss ever return to her former self?
1. Chapter 1

**No Remorse**

**Chapter One: It Sucks Peaches**

Peeta

I hate this part of my job. It sucks peaches. It's been maybe two years since _she_ and I have won the Hunger Games (may it rot in hell). All seems to have faded. I can walk down the street without hovering cameras trailing me like hawks; beggars no longer plead me for food; and to top it all off, I'm back home with my oh-so-grateful mother at the bakery. Joy. To say that I have fallen off the face of the earth would be the understatement of the year. To say that _she_ and I would ever come within a 5 mile radius is the understatement of the century.

Who is _she_? _She_ is…Katniss Everdeen. The mere thought of her toenail much less her name sends cracker-jacker needles in to my heart – leaves me doubled over, gasping for breath while my heart shrivels up and dies. And yet I love her so. And she took my feelings for granted and used them to her advantage – for show. Strangely enough I harbor no anger towards that angelic soul.

No, my rage is directed to those who made her what she is today: the Capitol. Ninety-eight percent machine in the fleshy shell of her former lovable self. I am almost happy she malfunctioned. At least she's free and the Capitol won't make any more of _her_ for a while.

Katniss (there, I said it. Happy?) used to be my sole reason for living. Her glossy brown hair and glistening, bottomless eyes were the bane of my existence. I loved her with all of my heart for my entire life and I only had her for a few months. Some say it's better to have loved and lost that to have never loved at all. Nay, those fools won't be able to even _begin_ to comprehend the utter, pure agony that rocks through my entire body because of her.

Now…_Katniss_ is all over the news. The Capitol's lap dog gone rabid. In the operating room after we won the Hunger Games (may it rot in hell) the doctors put her under longer than me because…do you really want to know? Alright. They implanted her with super computer technology software in her brain – made her bones lighter than aluminum and stronger than diamonds. Her fingernails, teeth, and toenails (yes, those same toenails that cause my anguish) sharpened to a permanent point. She's the strongest thing in the world – immune to almost all knock-out gasses, she barely need to eat or drink, and kills in the blink of an eye. And it is said that she feels no remorse at all. And the worst? She's with _him_. _Gale_.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's so short, I have certain cut off points that I want to keep to for dramatic and climactic effect. I have, however seen shorter in other authors' works. But that's not the point, I'm getting off topic. I hope you guys liked it. I took a little influence from the ****Uglies**** series; yes, I just dipped my toenail into Scott Westerfeld's waters. So that part of Katniss I don't own. In fact, I don't own any characters except those that I made up. Most characters will not be mine and will belong to Suzanne Collins, may we forever bow down to her. This is kind of a sequel to ****The Hunger Games**** even though I know that ****Catching Fire**** is coming out September 2009. I had a really good idea to write about in my author's note, but I can't remember it, so... I am looking for a beta although I'm usually pretty good at keeping errors to a minimum. Alright, this is a REALLY long A/N so I'm going to wrap this up with the ever-so-loved words: Read and Review!**

**Enjoy Writing,**

**RIOTH**


	2. Ain't Life Sweet

**No Remorse**

**Chapter Two: Ain't Life Sweet**

I guess her new brain made her cut off all loose ends. Maybe that's why she nearly killed me (emotionally, that is). But I guess I'll never know, especially now because of what…happened. I just hope and pray _so much_ that the real her might still be in there somewhere, somewhere inside of her. Maybe her toenails. Because then, she might be able to tell me herself whether or not she loves me. I hope she does. I hope it's her other side (that's what I've taken to calling her new self until I come up with a better name. Right now my mind's too filled with her and bread) that… did that to me.

I suppose you're wondering what they (being the general public) call…Katniss…the Capitol's rabid lap dog. You see, the Capitol originally designed (yes, _designed_) her for security purposes: smack down crimes, carry out executions and all that bologna. But something set her off. That something you ask? Well, it just so happened that the tributes picked for the seventy-fifth Hunger Games were two twelve-year-olds. Katniss and I refused to train kids to die. Not after Thresh. Not after Rue. Not after _us_ (although technically not _us_ anymore seeing as she's a mad killing machine and I'm a baker…Ain't life sweet).

Anyway, she refused to train the new tributes which deleted her obedience and loyalty file. That was the sole reason I believe the real Katniss (omg! No hesitating!) might still be in there.

I might actually get to have a run-in with Katniss (no hesitating again) because I recently enlisted in the police force. Risen to the rank of undercover operative. No more bread baking! Now I get to pretend to be criminals. Yippee. That's the only reason _she_ and I might have a run-in. She's considered a fugitive and criminal for defying the Capitol. Again, technically.

Ever since Katniss released herself from Capitol control she has become more "against" them that ever before. She's been traveling the entire country, slowly robbing the Capitol of its wealth. Well, I guess _slowly_ isn't the really the word since she was in District 11 one day and then District 3 the next day (which is on the other side of the country).No one seems to know how she does it. I don't think I really want to know.

So anyway, the Capitol thinks that I would be the perfect candidate to capture Katniss and bring her in – considering our, eh-em, _history_. Right now I'm busy filling in my profile as a bad-ass robber. The Capitol has been sending me scenarios where I rob a bank and then discreetly send the money back later. I must say it has been very successful. The entire public is terrified of me. But it matter not what the public thinks, they're just a bunch of terrified cows. No, it matters if Katniss and _him_ see through it or not. Right now the people of Panem consider me the most dangerous living thing to ever walk this Earth, second only to Katniss and _him_.

**A/N: Again, it's short and I know it. I have certain cut off points that I am forcing myself to stick to for dramatic and climatic effect. This is a work in progress and after all the chapters that I put up today I will probably not update for another two – three weeks because I have finals. I hope you guys liked it and check out my other stories. You know what's coming, Read and Review! :]**

**Enjoy Writing,**

**RIOTH**


	3. The Capitol's Rabid Lap Dog

**No Remorse**

**Chapter Three: The Capitol's Rabid Lap Dog**

Katniss

"Gale! Grab the stash!" I yelled. The security guards were swarming around us now. I pulled out the two Glocks on either side of me. This is one perk of my rather recent occupation. Guns. Guns, guns, guns. I love them. They are so _final_. I started firing. The second part of my…occupation that I love: ending those miserable pieces of flesh's existence. Sixteen men fell before me. I think I got two with one shot. Not the norm, but pleasing. Gale was busy stuffing the money into the duffel bag. I was covering him.

_Holy Shit._

Hover Cars. A rather recent invention of the Capitol's. They are used strictly for security reasons. I don't know much about them yet. But my computer eyes should be able to scan the blueprint of it from its ruins.

_Damn…._

I pulled a Frag from my bra and chucked it at the abomination. Hey, when you "accidentally raid a lingerie manufacturer, you might as well take advantage of the situation. I find the big ones especially useful for storing grenades.

I watched with grim satisfaction as the car exploded in front of me. The pilots fell screaming from the contraption in a trail of fire to meet the cold, hard ground.

_Like fireworks,_ I thought. _Or maybe a falling star._

Aaaaand I ran out of bullets. Great. I pitched the guns aside. I pulled a saw-off shotgun from my leg and set up a machine gun on a tripod (improvising is fun!) and rigged it to spin and fire automatically. I pulled on my spiked gloves and hurled myself into the bloodbath.

**A/N: This is my shortest yet. But I think the action makes up for it. Some of my friends think this story is really boring and I would appreciate it if you voiced your opinion because I'm really sensitive when it comes to my writings. So…Read and Review!**

**Enjoy Writing,**

**RIOTH**


	4. Watching the Life Drain Out of Their Eye

**Chapter Four: Watching the Life Drain Out of Their Eyes**

I'm not sure how many throats I slit, how many eyes I gouged, or how many times I bashed open some worthless carcass's skull up with my rather crude and ancient Roman weapon.

I moved with a fluid grace. Sometimes it captivates my pursuers so that they are sitting ducks. Not that it would take any less effort to annihilate them. Just less time.

"Katniss! Let's go!" Gale called. He slung the duffel bags over his shoulder. I tossed him some C4 blocks.

"Blast your way out of here! I'll finish up! Meet at the rendezvous point!" I turned away from him just as he started blasting his way through the bank vault's walls.

"I love you!" He called. "Don't forget to come back to me!"

"Just go!" I screamed. I can no longer love.

There was one last man standing. He was firing all his weapons at me, but everything bounced off my newly manufactured skin. He had nothing now. I grabbed his neck and held him off the ground.

And the last thing I love about my job?

Watching the life drain out of my enemies' eyes.

I looked around at the mess before me. What a waste of pathetic human life. I felt the usual sickness overcoming that came after every slaughter. The one percent of the old... me that recoiled from my new ways. From these utter _massacres._ I forced myself to swallow the acidic bile. I pulled the napalm foot pads from my running shoes. I ignited it and waited for it to detonate. I was not disappointed by my latest improvising. And the next thing I knew, I was blown sky high, leaving a burning crater behind me.

**A/N: This I probably the most favorite chapter of all the chapters that I've posted so far. I guess it's because I didn't need any help with the weapons and it really reveals the dilemma and internal, mental fight that Katniss is going through as she tries to let herself be overcome by the machine but at the same time fighting to resurface as herself. Peeta and Katniss will most likely meet up in the next two chapters because I don't really want to prolong things anymore than that. At the end of the next chapter it might be them meeting and then like a cliffhanger (aren't I evil?) to leave you pondering how Katniss and Peeta might react or something like that. Or it might just be Katniss deciding to go after Peeta. You're choice although I reserve the right to go with whatever side I choose. I just like having my reader's opinion. **

**Still looking for a beta.**

**Enjoy Writing,**

**RIOTH**


	5. Drastic Measures

**Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter**

**Chapter Five: Drastic Measures**

**President Snow POV**

"This is wholly disgraceful," President Snow muttered to himself as a nurse wheeled out a mutilated Avox girl on a gurney, "an entire disappointment." He slapped the Operation Duplication file down onto a desk. Images of other mangled Avoxes spilled out of the folder, only making his mood worse by reminding President Snow of the surgeon's many failures. A brown-haired girl was among them. She would have been pretty had her brain not been pushed out through her eye sockets when the computer wires shoved her brain apart.

Another black-haired woman was in the file. She would have lived out her days in happiness as District 9's Mayor's wife had she not been a traitor. But instead, she was lying in a ditch filled with hundreds failures and thousands of limes to lessen the stench. Her husband was committed to the Avox Society for being associated with her. He now spent countless hours silently weeping over his diseased wife. What a shame her body had exploded when the Sodium computer chip had reacted badly with the water in her system. It created quite a mess that her husband (by chance, of course) had to mop up.

His Vice President came in through the metal door carrying that day's newspaper. "She's made the headlines yet again, sir. It makes me consider whether or not I should stop the executive editor form printing these stories…forever."

"Nay," the President said. "We need his, shall I say, _finesse_ and _elegance_ for this matter when we finally bring down our greatest mistake. He was shaking in his great rage. President Snow's hands gripped the metal desk so hard his knuckles turned whiter than his already sun-deprived skin. He took the small screen from his lower's hands and scanned the article-video.

_**THE FLAMING LADY STRIKES AGAIN!**_

_District Four: Investigators have been combing the crime scene for clues as to where the Lady Everdeen may be holding her court of treason. There has been no word as to if any leads have been found that may point to Everdeen's hideout or how the Lady pulls off these sadistic felonies. From this vantage point it appears to be yet another of the Lady's annihilations and robberies of the Capitol's banks. All responding troops, officers, and guards have been confirmed to be dead. There was no one left alive. The casualty number is one hundred thirty-nine and rising still as bodies are counted. Authorities have remarked on the curious crater left fifty yards ahead of the main vault. Trace amounts of napalm have been found near the crater which leads the authorities to believe that the Lady Everdeen may have some outside help supplying her with the cruel weapons of destruction. Various holes in the walls in and around the main vault give investigators good reason to believe that there is a person assisting the culprit. They believe it to be a young man by the name of Gale who lived in District 12 and was often said to be associated with Lady Everdeen by several helpful citizens. The amount stolen the Capitol Bank remains undisclosed. The only good that may have come from this tragic incident is that the Capitol may finally have a weapon that, if duplicated, may be able to subdue and capture the dreaded Flaming Lady Everdeen and strike down any remnants of rebellion District 13 may have left behind in this utopian community of peaceful people. – J. Thatcher, Capitol News._

President Snow threw the small computer screen onto the floor where it was absorbed by the flooring. He spat on the receding image of the "Flaming Lady."

"The time has come for drastic measures. Increase attempts at duplications by sixty percent. Tell the surgeons that for every five Avoxes they kill, is five lashes they receive upon their worthless, incompetent backs! I want that _abomination_ brought in before the end of the season or I'll have your head! I don't care if it takes every man in the country, just _bring me that girl!_"

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!! This chapter was really hard for me to write. Maybe it's because I'm losing interest in this story or maybe it's because I haven't been getting very many reviews. They really mean a lot to me! It really is what keeps me going. Anyway, I haven't had time to update in a while because of finals and such. Summer vacation just started a week ago for me and I lost five days when I went camping. I would really love some more reviews! I love constructive criticism so don't be afraid to say anything you think may need improving. This chapter wasn't necessarily short for dramatic effect, but merely because I couldn't come up with anything else at this point in time. It would really mean a lot to me if more people reviewed and came forward with ideas or even just comments. Still looking for a Beta.**

**Enjoy Writing,**

**RIOTH**


End file.
